


shenanigans with the gang!

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Everyone is a Bastard., F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mike Has Two Hands: One for Dolly and One for Jeremy, Movie Night, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Scott is also a Bastard, Sickfic, Vincent is a bastard, animatronics go brrrr, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oneshots based off the night guards from five nights at freddy’s! updating tags as i post
Relationships: Dolly/Mike, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	shenanigans with the gang!

**Author's Note:**

> i love Them

“It’s movie night!”  
Dolly waved the Blu-Ray around in her hands, throwing it down. “Choose! Three contenders, only one will get to the final round—“  
“Can we not watch a scary movie?” Jeremy appeared from the corner, a bag of M&M’s in his hand. “Like… what you watched last time?”  
“Sharkboy and Lavagirl?” Mike chortled from the kitchen. “Chris gave us that one. We didn’t have a choice. Was it good, Dolly?”  
Dolly shrugged. “Like hell if I know.”   
Mike snapped. “See? What’s the movie list for tonight?”  
“The Godfather. Pulp Fiction. Spider-Man 2.”  
“I’ve seen two of those,” Mike mused.  
“And why should we watch Spider-Man 2 if we haven’t seen Spider-Man 1?”  
“I found it in Fritz’s room.” She threw the disk on the couch. “Jeremy. Choose.”  
“What’s Pulp Fiction about?”  
Dolly went to grab the disk, but it wasn’t on the table where she had left it.   
“In the realm of the underworld, a series of incidents intertwines the lives of two Los Angeles mobsters, a gangster's wife, a boxer and two small-time criminals.” Vincent, who stood near the table lamp, flipped it into the air. “Sounds a bit like us, don’t you think?”   
“Yeah. I’m not watching that.”  
Dolly snatched the disk away from him. “You’re not invited.”   
“I live here,” Vincent deadpanned. “Of course I’m invited.” He picked up the other disk, turning to the back. “Don….yeah, Don, head of a mafia family, decides to handover his empire to his youngest son Michael.” Vincent looked up at Mike, who stared from the kitchen. “However, his decision unintentionally puts the lives of his loved ones in grave danger.” He squinted his eyes. “Why are all of these movies about mobsters? Mikey, Dolly, you planning somethin’?”  
“Spider-Man 2 isn’t about mobsters,” Jeremy interjected.   
“Kingpin.”  
“Kingpin wasn’t in Spider-Man 2.” Fritz walked in. “Just pick a movie, for the Love of Christ.”   
“Pulp Fiction!” Mike yelled.  
“Pulp Fiction it is!” Dolly grabbed the disk and bent down to put it in the TV. “Mike, no spoilers, okay?”  
“Vincent gets k—“  
“Mike!” She pointed the disk’s box at him and threw it, hitting him on the shoulder. “Shut up!”

Five minutes into the movie, they were all seated on the couch. Jeremy on Mike’s right, Mike’s arm hanging over both Jeremy and Dolly’s shoulders. Scott reluctantly sat on the couch, and Vincent threw himself into his lap, spilling popcorn over the carpeted floors. Fritz sat in the closest chair with a Diet Coke, their cat, Snufkin, curled up on his lap. They laughed, threw popcorn at each other, and by the end of the movie, Fritz and Jermey were asleep. Scott was cradling Vincent, and Dolly had her head on Mike’s shoulder.  
“That was… surprisingly good.” Scott nodded. “Yea. Pretty good.”  
“You’re pretty good,” Vincent chimed in.  
“I’ll push you off this couch right now.”  
Mike turned to Dolly and kissed her on the cheek. “Work tomorrow.”   
“Work tomorrow,” she confirmed.  
Jeremy groaned in his sleep. “Work.”


End file.
